pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories
, also known as アンフォゲッタブル・メモリー Unforgettable Memory in the Japanese version, is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 52. Synopsis Hugh places the memory chip and analyzes the data, seeing the list is about the Pokémon that were stolen from their trainers. Hugh remembers well what happened to Purrloin he gave to his sister on her birthday and promises to uncover the Team Plasma member, who is actually in the school he attends. Chapter Plot Back at the school, Leo asks Hugh does he dislike his own sister. Hugh wonders why Leo is asking that. Leo replies Hugh was acting to harsh against the girls when they said Hugh's sister must dislike him, as well as the fact Hugh has a home in Aspertia City, yet lives here in the dorms. Hugh ignores Leo, asking where Blake is. Leo tells Blake likes to spend evenings alone in his room. Hugh thinks it must be nice to have its own room. Leo interprets that as Hugh does not like Leo, though Hugh denies that fact. Hugh notices the chip in the locket, which was dropped by one of the girls in his class. Hugh wonders if she is looking for it, but decides to check out the chip. Hugh, however, finds a "Liberation" list, seeing his sister being in the list. Hugh remembers well the day he went to a building and chose one of the Pokémon to give to his sister. Hugh chose Purrloin, since his sister likes the purple color. The old man, who offered Hugh the Pokémon, warned Hugh to be careful with Purrloin, though Purrloin already scratched Hugh's face and stole his bag. Hugh wanted to change to another Pokémon, but seeing Purrloin cutely playing with the bag, decides to keep it. Soon enough, Purrloin jumps out of the window. Hugh saw Purrloin going to Aspertia City's school, which also served as a Gym. However, Hugh did not see the Gym Leader, so he went to catch Purrloin by himself. The old man explained Hugh there is no Gym Leader, as few trainers pass by, since this is a rural place. The old man believed a young person should come and liven up the place. At any rate, the following day, Hugh came to his sister's birthday. Hugh's sister was looking for her brother, who couldn't call Purrloin in its Poké Ball, nor to put a ribbon on it. Hugh's sister found him, so Hugh, being forced to, gave his sister the present. Hugh's sister already loved Purrloin, which pleased Hugh that he found a good present. Elsewhere, Ghetsis ordered the sages they had to release the Pokémon from humans, for it is a future they have to accomplish. The sages agreed, thinking humans enslave Pokémon and there is no end for such a lust. Ghetsis believed they need a king to lead Team Plasma and proposed N, a man who can understand Pokémon, who was raised by Anthea and Concordia. Ghetsis told N will be fit to be a king in three years. To make sure Team Plasma's plan does not fail, Ghetsis sent Bronius to speak the words about liberation to the people, Gorm to collect info about the Unova's dragons to liberate Pokémon, Ryoku to protect a temple of a dragon burning like the sun itself, Giallo to find the Legendary Trio of lightning, wind and land and Rood to find mirage Pokémon, to ensure Team Plasma is victorious. Zinzolin had objections, since he has the info about the dragons already. Ghetsis replied he will issue the orders, as he sent the Shadow Triad on the hunt. Elsewhere, Hugh wanted to show his sister how to pat Purrloin, even if Purrloin refused him. His sister showed Hugh she knew already how to stroke Purrloin. Hugh is glad, even if he was worried a bit when he obtained Purrloin from the old man. Hugh claimed they can train Purrloin and pulled his sister and Purrloin to a place, even if Hugh's sister was fine by simply having Purrloin. Hugh's sister claimed it is cold, proving the point when Hugh sneezed. Instead, they came to Route 119, where Hugh sent Trapinch to battle Purrloin. Suddenly, two members of Team Plasma appeared, disgusted the children were inflicting pain on the Pokémon in the battle, so they decide to release them. Hugh was angry, since Trapinch and Purrloin like them. Hugh and his sister attempted to run with their Pokémon, but were stopped by Frillish and Deino. Purrloin used Thief, taking the female person's membership card. Frillish attacked Purrloin, badly damaging it, so Hugh's sister called Purrloin back. However, the female person took Purrloin's Poké Ball, claiming "they'll liberate it". Hugh tried to take back Purrloin, but was headbutted by Deino. Team Plasma members went away, happy they made "their first liberation". Hugh, lying on the ground, blamed himself, claiming he was too weak to protect Purrloin, who wouldn't have been taken away if he didn't force his sister to battle. Hugh stood up, promising he will never forgive Team Plasma for the act today. That was two years ago, when Team Plasma even threatened the event of the Pokémon League itself. Hugh starts shaking, seeing this is a list of stolen Pokémon, being claimed as "liberated". Leo worries about Hugh, who has a dark expression on his face. Hugh sees his sister's Purrloin was the first victim to Team Plasma's actions. Hugh clenches his fist, promising to discover the identity of the girl, who is a member of Team Plasma. Elsewhere, Colress inspects the Team Plasma grunts, who wear new uniforms. Colress is pleased, as it allows to carry on Team Plasma's ideals, yet keeping the easy mobility of the members wearing them. Colress remembers having commanded Genesect using his machine, which has excellent results. Colress admits he shouldn't have revealed too much info to the interpol's men. Still, he is happy the frigate is completed, even pleasing "his old comrade". Colress believes it is time to issue war on Unova, but decides to call Zinzolin first. Debuts Character *Old man *Hugh's sister Pokémon *Hugh's Tynamo *Hugh's Pidove Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 52 chapters